Undeniable
by Kiinotasha
Summary: Phantom can't deny his feelings forever, and Danny can't stop what has already PitchPearl, rated M for suggestive themes


Authors Note: This is a POV switch from ~FireTrance's (aka Dream Trance here on FF) story Undeniable, written and posted with her permission, and I would HIGHLY suggest that you read what she has wrote from PHANTOM's point of view before you read this one. The story can be found at, firetrance . deviantart COM / art / Undeniable-314334783 just delete the spaces, it can also be found under her name here. Go and give her love for her amazing idea, I'm only just borrowing it ^-^

Danny walked around the room, gathering clothes for his shower and listening to the deep breathing of the other boy that occupied his room. Phantom had come into the room not too long after Jazz had asked if he wanted to go out with the rest of his family. Danny still wasn't sure how Jazz had talked their parents into leaving the house and was sure that she had just been trying to get them out of the Lab and do something 'normal' for once. He had declined telling her that he needed to get in the shower. It was true, at least in part. He did need a shower, but he had chosen to stay because Phantom had floated through the wall of his room and had flopped face first onto his bed, clearly he had had another long day. So he chose to stay and hang out with his ghostly friend.

A groan from Phantom caused Danny to pause and glance across the room at him, his face was buried in a pillow as he grumbled to himself. Quickly Danny's blue eyes scanned the hero's body from head to foot checking for any injuries. _'Stupid you should have done that as soon as he came in…'_ when he didn't find anything he frowned slightly, "Are you alright?" he called.

There was a bit more grumbling into the pillow before Phantom lifted himself up and spat,

"Peachy."

"Hey I was just asking," Danny retorted a bit of a bite to the words.

"Well stop wasting time and take your damn shower," Phantom said as his voice hitched and Danny frowned, "I'm fine okay. I'm just… tired."

Danny was quiet for a moment as he watched his friend. Phantom did look completely worn out. Feeling bad for not having noticed he moved towards his friend and reached out to grab his shoulder, his mouth opening for a moment to say something.

Anything that Danny had been about to say was cut short when with a shout of "Stop" as Phantom wrenched himself away, turning so that he was looking at the wall with his back towards Danny. He didn't move, how could he when he knew that something was wrong with his friend? No matter how much Phantom denied it Danny knew there was something bothering the ghost hero. He was about to say something to the boy again when Phantom started to talk,

"Please, I need to be alone right now."

"I can't leave when I know there's something wrong with you," Danny replied to Phantom's beg, watching the form in front of him. His brow creased for a second before his eyebrows shot up into his hair line, noticing the tremble of the other boy's body, "Dude, you're shaking!"

Reaching out Danny wrapped his hand around Phantom's shoulder, but this only caused the white haired boy to tightly hug his middle, white hair falling over his eyes as the trembling got worse. "I knew it! Are your powers acting up again? Is it a ghost? Did-"

"I'm tired!" The ghost snarled at him and Danny couldn't help but pull his hand slightly away, more from the shock that Phantom had growled at him more than fear, "And if you don't leave in the next five seconds, I can't be held responsible for what I might do!"

Danny scoffed, "Yeah, like Danny Phantom would actually hurt me."

Phantom groaned and Danny's eyes again checked over Phantom's body for any signs of an injury even though he already knew there wasn't one. Something must have been going wrong to have Phantom acting like this. He was sure of it. It couldn't just be that he was tired there had to be something more going on. Something that Phantom didn't want Danny to know about. But the two were best friends and Phantom knew Danny would help him with anything. Another shudder from him pulled Danny away from him musing and brought his full attention back to Phantom.

"There's…. should… for it." Phantom barely whispered, allowing Danny to only catch a few words of whatever he had said.

"What did you say?" Danny asked moving closer and hoping that this time Phantom would open up to him.

"Five seconds, Fenton," Phantom said instead and Danny was taken aback for a moment.

"Oh come on-"

"Five."

Danny stared at his friend, "You're not serious-"

"Four."

"Phantom!" Danny yelled at his friend trying to brake him out of this stupid count down. They needed to talk damn it!Danny saw the muscles in Phantom's back relax and he thought he had gotten through to his friend as he let out a shaky breath.

"Three…"

"You wouldn't." Danny accused, taken aback by Phantom's complete lack of trust in him. How could he not see that he was only trying to help him out?!Light condensed around Phantom's fingertips as Danny stared his shock turning itself into anger as Phantom continued his countdown

"… two…"

"All right, all right!" Danny shouted as he threw his arms into the air and stood up, "I'm going! Geeze." Turning on his heel Danny stalked towards the bathroom. He doubted that Phantom would have actually hurt him but for the ghost to have gone that far… Danny scowled as he got closer to the bathroom, the biting retort coming out of his lips before he had time to stop it, "For crying out loud get some sleep. You're even more of a tight ass than usual today."

He was about to grab some clean clothing when he remembered that he had already put some into the bathroom before this whole thing with Phantom had started. What was with him today anyway? He had never been in this much of a sour mood when he came over. Normally the ghost would cheer up within a bit of just being around, but today it only seemed to make his mood worse the longer he stayed.

Pulling his shirt off over his head he heard a slight hiss behind and wondered what the heck was wrong with Phantom now

"Wh-what are you-d-do that in the bathroom!"

"Whatever. It's not like I have something you don't," Danny said to the boy on his bed as he crumpled up his shirt and tossed it into the laundry pile, all of his anger was gone already and turned back into worry for his friend. He walked over towards the bathroom door and paused as he reached it debating with himself for a second before turning to face Phantom.

"I… realize it isn't my place to say this," Danny started fidgeting slightly and dropping his gaze from those green eyes, "But if protecting the city from ghosts is wearing you out this much, maybe you should take a break. Even superheros need to unwind sometimes."

He looked back up and locked his blue eyes with Phantom's green ones once again, willing Phantom with his eyes to understand that he was concerned and worried for him, that he just wanted what was best for his eyes watched him, traveling down then back up his body and Danny shifted ever so slightly under the gaze. He meant what he had said and he wasn't going to give in. Phantom needed a day off whether or not he wanted to admit it to himself.

"I'm not familiar with unwinding," The white haired hero said in a slightly deeper voice then normal as he twisted and moved towards Danny on all fours stopping at the edge of the bed, "Perhaps you should show me how it's done…"

It took a moment for Danny to notice that Phantom had, in a way, agreed to take a day off of his normal protection duties. He shoved the image of a predator stalking its prey that had been called into his mind away as Phantom had made his way towards him. He had to blink a few times before the image was completely gone from his mind and then he shrugged, unable to brake eye contact with the boy across the room.

"It's easy," Danny commented his image of a predator returning as he noticed how shallow Phantom's breathing had become, "Just stop thinking about your responsibilities and do what you want for once. Play video games, watch a movie. You know, the usual teenager stuff.

Danny watched as his words sunk in, Phantom looking like he was doing just that, thinking of something that he wanted to do for once instead of something he needed to do. It was a start at least. Or Danny had thought it was until Phantom's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and started to glow a brighter green like they always did when he was angry.

"Phantom?" Danny called out to him, wondering if he had sensed something, even though Danny hadn't noticed the wisp of cold breath that normally accompanied a ghost being near.

Phantom blinked, the glow in his eyes dimming down quickly, as he swallowed and turned his head away, "Too much is at stake, Fenton. If I relax my guard for even a second with this ghost… I…" Shaking his head Phantom sank down to sit on his knees, glaring at the floor of Danny's room, "The damage would be irreversible."

"See this is what I'm talking about!" Danny replied heatedly, stepping towards his bed, the images that had briefly flashed into his head completely gone once more, "You're taking all this responsibility on yourself and it's wearing you out. No one will think less of you if you just take a day to enjoy yourself." He finished then started to take a step forward.

"No!" Danny froze mid-step as Phantom screamed out and launched himself backwards towards the wall. Danny's heart hammered in his chest, startled by the sudden and violent outburst, "Y-you would think less of me! And I… I can't…" a low groan issued from Phantom as he buried his face in his hands, his gloved fingers curling around strands of his white hair and pulling them into clenched fists.

Danny was completely frozen in place as he stared at Phantom who labored for a breath. Phantom had never done something like this before and it completely threw Danny through a loop. He had always seen him collected even if things weren't going his way, and he had never had a sudden outburst like this before. What had happened that had caused all of this? He had noticed Phantom getting more and more wound up as the week went by but he hadn't heard or seen anything that could have caused it. So what was it that Phantom was struggling against that he couldn't even tell his best friend?He thought back all the way to when they had first met and made his way forward in his memories, comparing those of the past to what he was seeing now. Where had Phantom's courage gone to? His unshakeable confidence? What could have broken his friend down so much and so quickly that he seemed more like a scared child then a capable superhero? Danny had only seen the changes in him the most in this last week but what if it had been going on longer and he had never noticed?

He kicked himself for not forcing Phantom to talk sooner than this, and for not seeing how much his friend needed him. How could he still even call himself Phantom's friend if it had taken an outburst like that to get his attention? A whimper from across the room froze his scrambling mind in place and Danny's thoughts skidded to a halt as he watched Phantom try and curl tighter into himself, and he couldn't stop himself from slowly making his way towards Phantom. He could deal with his inability to notice things later, right now Phantom needed him. He should have just strode over to where Phantom was, but there was something about the broken breath and posture that had Danny moving slowly towards him instead of just taking a few strides over to the ghost. Whatever it was that was plaguing Phantom, he had been fighting with it for awhile now, and Danny wasn't sure how he would react if he was forced to give answers he wasn't ready to. Phantom wouldn't hurt him, he knew that much, but he had a feeling that what his friend needed now, more than anything else, was just someone to be there, and if Phantom didn't want to give Danny answers he didn't have to.

Putting one knee up on the bed he reached out and placed a hand on Phantom's shoulder, not noticing how this seemed to make him loom over the ghost, just that it was something that Phantom had done for him before when it had been a particularly hard day and he had needed someone to talk to. He sighed, his breath making some of Phantom's white hair dance slightly as he leaned down to rest his forehead against Phantom's head.A growl sounded from the other boy before Danny had had a chance to do more than just lean forward. His body instinctively tensed a split second before Phantom launched himself at him. Gasping, both from the sudden attack of the other boy and his own surprise, Danny clung to the only thing that he could as he tried to stop himself from suddenly being flung backwards, however the only thing that he could grasp was Phantom himself. This didn't help as his back met with the mattress Phantom's weight on him making him grunt but otherwise not hurting him.

Phantom shifted, pinning Danny beneath him before he had a chance to completely recover and Danny could easily tell exactly where their bodies were touching from the slightly cooler temperature of Phantom's body. The boy on top of him moaned and Danny felt a chill travel over his body as his heart hammered in his chest. Phantom's head dropped his cold breath ghosting over the skin of Danny's neck and shoulder. Swallowing hard Danny tried to force his voice past a throat that had gone too tight.

"Ph-Phantom?" He stuttered. Danny could feel the tremble that made its way over Phantom's body before his hands tightened around his hips, another growl making the hair on the back of Danny's neck stand up and his inner voice scream that something was definitely not right with his friend. His eyes were wide as his mind raced, though possibilities, screaming at him that he needed to get out from under the ghost right now. A slight cloud of fear worked its way through his brain and that spurred his body out of its shocked trance.

Wiggling Danny tired to work his way out from under the ghost, he was too well pinned to just pull away and Phantom had too much strength for him to try and flip over so he was left with the choice of trying to squirm his way out of Phantom's hold.

Fingers tightened painfully around his hips and Danny clenched his eyes shut, hissing as he breathed in through clenched teeth, knowing that the fingers had just left bruises where they were gripping him. He didn't have more more than a second for the pain to register however before his hips were pulled back to where they had been, a sharp gasp issuing from him as Phantom's hips met his with a gentle grind. His brain came crashing to a halt, his eyes widening as his fingers dug into Phantom's shoulder. No, no this couldn't be happening! Phantom would never do this to him!

Danny could feel Phantom's hair brush lightly against his face as his head dropped towards his ear, his mind pleading with Phantom to tell him this was all a misunderstanding, that he was just trying to scare him, that he wasn't… that he would never…

"I'm sorry," Phantom's cold breath whispered into his ear, and everything that Danny had been denying hit him like a solid blow to the gut. Everything sharpened in his mind and he knew he wouldn't even have the strength to fight back against Phantom. Knew that no matter how hard he struggled or for how long, nothing was going to be able to stop him. The black haired teen clenched his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, all his will to fight dying with the knowledge that he was too weak to do anything

"I'm sorry…" Danny wasn't sure if Phantom had said the words again or if it was just an echo of the first one repeating itself over and over again in his head.


End file.
